Watching Jill's and Angeline's Life
by kathy'sbook
Summary: Jill and Angeline have a vlog! Rose and Lisa watch it. What will happen? Companion story to Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. Please review! Set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a companion story to my Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. Feel free to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.**

"Are you sure this is the password?" asked Lisa.

"Yes," looking at the piece of paper Jill's mother gave us.

"But why can't we log in? Oh, I type the wrong number. And here it goes."

Jill and Angeline appeared on the screen. Both Jill and Angeline looked quite good. Jill and Angeline were wearing their school uniform. "They look good in their school uniform! I have never seen Angeline that tidy. She even tied up her hair!"

"I am sure you are right," Lisa started laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at? Oh, that's hilarious." The name of their vlog was Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl. Who would use a name like that?

"Look! They are talking about us and our fiancé?"

"We have a fiancé? Why don't I know that?" I asked incredulously.

"Me neither. I know I have a boyfriend but not a fiancé." Lisa responded.

"Last I checked, my boyfriend had not proposed to me yet."

"Neither has Christian."

"You don't think they have told Jill and Angeline but not us, right?"

"Pretty sure. They are introducing their family members."

"Eddie is called Guardian. That's quite suitable, right? He is actually a Guardian after all."

"Sydney is called Alchemist Girl, that's even more suitable."

"Right, but Sydney is no longer an Alchemist after all that has happened."

Lisa started laughing, "That name is definitely suitable for Adrian. It is not rude, use it. Angeline, you are so clever."

"That's not a word that I will use to describe Angeline but that name is really suitable for Adrian. The episode is over."

"We have to wait for the next episode then. But that name is really suitable."

"Yes. 'Too pretty to be useful' Adrian. We should tell them. We can type our comment down here right?"

**Please review! I will post Rose, Lisa and other people's comment(including their boyfriends) on the vlog if I have 1 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a companion story to Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. Feel free to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy and its characters.**

"Why do you ask me to come to your office, Lisa?" asked Christian as he pushed open the heavy wooden door to Lisa's office. Dimitri followed Christian closely.

"To watch something funny," answered Lisa.

"Funny? In your office? Normally your office wouldn't be linked to something funny."

"Hey, actually that's pretty interesting. You know a life with Angeline and Sydney will definitely be interesting." I answered.

"Sydney? She is pretty uptight, isn't she? Why would she be funny?"

"That's the interesting part. Sydney makes things interesting in her own special way."

"Episode two is on." Lisa said.

"Episode what?" asked Dimitri.

"Jill's and Angeline's vlog," I answered.

"They have a vlog! What about the security problem?" Dimitri demanded.

"No wonder people said Eddie is a mini-Dimitri. Both of you asked the same question. Relax, Eddie approved it so there will be no problem."

Lisa and Christian began to laugh hysterically.

"What happened? You made me miss part of it comrade!"

"Angeline threw her Maths book across the room." Lisa answered while trying to bite back her laughter, though not very successful.

"Maths? Oh, I hate Maths. Don't know why we have to learn algebra or log. It is not like I can use it while protecting you. I really want to throw the book across the room when I was studying Maths back then."

"Rose! There has to be a reason behind learning those, I think" Lisa said uncertainly.

"Jill is teaching Angeline. Look like she did not know how to do it," Christian said.

"They should ask Sydney, Sydney could definitely help them." Dimitri said.

"Look like they couldn't. Sydney was with Adrian, **Again**." Lisa said.

"Opps. Jill forgot her quiz. I also don't know why I had to learn biology. I wanted to burn my biology books after I graduated."

"Rose!"

**I will post the third chapter with 3 more reviews or followers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a companion story to Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. Feel free to check it out! (It's in Bloodlines)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy and its characters.**

"I have finally finished the paper work. I am so tired!" said Lisa.

"Maybe we should do something relaxing like watching a movie." I said.

"We haven't checked out Jill's vlog for a while. Why don't we check it out?"

"That's a good idea!"

Lisa began typing on her computer. Jill's and Angeline's face was on the screen

"What are they laughing at?" I asked.

"Oh, Jill really knows you. She said you would be wondering why they are laughing." Lisa giggled.

"That's funny. I have no idea Sydney's popular with boys," I laughed.

"Me neither."

"What someone has introduced a boy to Sydney? Why didn't I know that! I have to call her and ask her about it." I started to find my phone.

Lisa started laughing.

"Sydney is hilarious. Is she really that socially awkward?"

"Yes, she is." I said bluntly.

"She has human friends! I definitely have to ask her about them."

"That's why Sydney is not angry with Jill and Angeline for making fun of her life. She doesn't even know it."

"That's definitely what Sydney would say."

"Look, Sydney was with Adrian again. They are so sweet."

"You know I could never imagine Sydney falling in love a year ago. Even if she does, her boyfriend would be a scholar, nerdy type. Just not Adrian."

"Rose! That's rude."

"But it's true."

"Let's check out the next video," she said while shaking her head.

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 5 reviews or 4 followers) Feel free to check out Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. It has 9 chapters already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't won Vampire Academy and its characters.**

"The next episode is on," Lisa said.

"That's Sydney; she won't be able to guess what you two are doing," I said.

"Poor Sydney! She doesn't even know she is the subject of their videos."

"You are too kind, Lisa. Besides, Sydney does not know. What is the harm?"

"You are right Angeline, Adrian will definitely tell her."

"I am with you this time. You have no idea what Adrian Ivashkov will do."

"Oh, they decided to tell the audience who 'you know who' is."

"Angeline well said. He is definitely too pretty to be useful."

"They are asking us for our suggestions. "Too pretty to be useful' is the right name for him."

"Angeline doesn't know what Valentine's Day is? Doesn't the keeper have Valentine's Day? No, I don't think so," I added after considering.

"She thought it is about eating chocolate. That's hilarious. Though it is true, it is really about eating chocolate."

"Yeah, I can imagine what Sydney was like when she heard of Valentine's Day."

"It's over. What are you going to give Dimitri this Valentine's Day? Should we make some chocolate for them?"

"That's a great idea…"

**Please review! I will post the next chapter with 2 more reviews/followers. (Total: 6 reviews/ 5 followers)**

**Feel free to check out Vampire Princess and Country Dhampir Girl Diaries. It has 17 chapters as well as a special chapter with Rose and her gang in it.**


End file.
